


Ivory Queen

by purr-kitten-purr (orphan_account), smeadow (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, Ciele's A Little Shit, F/F, Flashbacks, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, More Trigger Warnings Inside, Smut, Smut's In Chapter Two, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers: Book of Circus, The Plot's an Excuse For Smut, fem!SebaCiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purr-kitten-purr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's finished!... So redo it, Contesse! Just like that day three years ago!" Ciele Phantomhive is faced by her worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to our new story! This story is basically based of scenes from Book of Circus, so you'll probably remember some of the stuff. There will be a lot of violence, killings of characters and flashbacks that might trigger, as well as lesbian characters, so if you don't like that then don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy! 
> 
> SO for all the lovlies who haven't read the Book of Circus (or, I guess, watched it)... spoilers. No seriously, this is the end of the arc in story form, with more smut.

The room stinks of death and misery, a bitter rottenness like the breath of a corpse. Coupled with the dull, rotting smell of old blood, every breath burned like poison as Ciele's chest heaves, trying to resolve the sight before her with the terror-filled images in her brain.

A round amphitheater _filled with racious people, all laughing and pointing at her._ The marble floor, polished to a glossy shine _, seems stained with the gallons of blood that has been spilled uselessly. Cages with dull, sticky bars_ house dull-eyed, half-dead children. The only thing marring the three-year-old image is a man so thoroughly wrapped in bandages his features are almost obscured.

The contessa, her eyes wide and wild, stares at the man. His bandaged face twists in an unconscious leer. "What… what is this…"

Baron Kelvin grins, arms gesturing wildly at every supposed feature. "Do you like it? It took me three years to prepare. Three years of waiting, of ensuring every detail… We copied the architecture, the marble, the designs specifically, you see… but it's finished, down to the very last child. So redo it, Contessa! Just like that day three years ago!" His wheeled chair trundles forward, across the polished marble floor that is still marred with faint blood stains.

Sébastienne, eyes narrowed and irises dark behind her lashes, observes the before her, pressing a dagger to Joker's throat until a thin line of blood shimmers. She then glances at Ciele, noticing the distressed expression that is scrawled all over the young lady's face.

Ciele, her eyes wide with disgust, lurches backward as the Baron rolls toward her, his face stretched in a maniac grin. The girl's stomach twists at the sickly, rotting odor that seeps from under the tight bandages. "Please, I beg you! Let me be a part of it all! Everything is exactly the same as that day. I prepared this all so perfectly! The room of ceremony… the sacrificial lambs… and the last piece, Contessa ." He giggles, high and maniac. "You!"

One hand slips within her skirts, feeling the ice of a pistol in its hidden holster. Ciele breathes in once, then out carefully.

"I actually intended to prepare my house, make it perfect for my guest of honor," the baron babbles, "and invite you myse—"

The bitterness of gunpowder mingles with the scent of blood. Ciele's eyes narrow a bit. Blood arcs from the wound on the baron's chest to splatter on her face. She barely notices, not bothering to wipe it from her face as she stares at the cages.

''Father! No!'' Joker bursts out as the bullet hits the Baron. He lunges forward, Sébastienne's grip still firm around his arm. The sudden movement jerks his skeletal hand, yanking it from his flesh. The bones fall to the ground with a sound like falling porcelain.

Nonetheless, he runs towards Ciele, pulling a dagger from its sheath. With a swift movement, Sébastienne trips him to stop him from running any further. With a flash of silver, his dagger falls to the ground along with half of his arm. Pressing his face to the marble, Sébastienne leans down to whisper as she wipes her knife clean from his blood.

''Please, do not disturb my mistress.''

Joker's screams are joined by the Baron's as the bandaged man drags himself toward the tiny girl. He whimpers, moaning, "It hurts… Contessa…" With each word, blood coats his lips, dripping onto the glacier whiteness of the floor.

Ciele watches, her eyes cold. Her boots become slick with the man's blood. His thick fingers dig into her crinoline, smearing crimson against stark white. "Please… I beg you. If you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day." The Baron's wide eyes beg.

"The same as the others?"

With a brutal kick, one patent-leather shoe plants itself onto the side of Kelvin's head, forcing it into the thick puddle of blood. Ciele's expression does not shift as the man screams yet again.

"Then down on your knees. Down, down like a worm as you _beg_ the demon to do it." Her expression grows colder.

''Please, don't kill him!'' Joker yells, eyes wide as he watches Ciele's shoe press at the Baron's head. ''Despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents. Kicked out by all who knew us. Even our country'd left us. But he saved us from the fear of starvation, from being unwanted and unloved. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. Only he can save them…''

He manages to straighten himself up a bit on the floor, blood still dripping down from his severed arm. ''If he dies… we can't live on.''

Ciele turns, face twisted in a sneer. "And so that's why you killed those children? You took the orders of a beast…" her foot presses harder, "to survive… by sacrificing others…" The baron whimpers weakly.

Joker looks up in shock, only to let his head fall, closing his eyes in defeat. ''Ah, yeah…''

''For kids like us, England was a living hell. We had nothing. However, father saved us. He gave us hands and legs, allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. I knew from the start it was wrong, but—"'

"You were not wrong."

Joker frowns. ''Huh?''

"You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough?" Ciele looks over, the muzzle of her gun pointed to the Baron's skull. A stray lock of her hair drapes across her visible eye and she shakes it away. "After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose yourself if you can't keep up." The sapphire of her eyes dulls, a tinge of pain darkening her irises.

"Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from. So… Today I simply stole your future. That's all." Her cloak curls around her slender frame. The material suddenly seems far too large for her frame as she stares at the sacrificial altar.

Joker slumps back, his laugh filling the tension in the room. The demon looks at him, one eyebrow lifting in surprise. ''That's right!''

''However… you will have some important things stolen from you tonight.'' He looks up at Ciele with a smug yet pained expression. His violet eyes almost pity her. ''My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight. I almost feel sorry for ya, Smile."

"My…" Suddenly, Ciele whirls around. Her face grows tight in horror and shock. "Edward! Lizzy! You can't!"

Joker continues to laugh, his figure spreading prone against the ground. ''Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness was killed!'' The stumps of his arms stretch further, one weeping blood.

For a moment, Ciele watches him. Her eyes are wide, the pupils blown and dark. Finally, she relaxes, chest stilling as she steadies her breath. "Killed, hmm?" A faint smile curves her face.

Joker chuckles, head falling to the side. ''Yeah, even your servants won't be spared. Not a person will be left alive.''

A small, black-gloved hand covers her mouth as Ciele's shoulders heave. For a moment, it appears that she's broken into sobs… but then her snicker fills the room. She laughs raucously before stifling herself again. A brief glance over her shoulder confirms that Sébastienne is laughing as well.

Joker's smile fades. ''Hey, what's so funny?''

Ciele lifts her chin, smirking proudly. "Just who do you think they will deal with? My servants are no ordinary servants… They are servants of Phantomhive. Nothing will defeat them, not even another army."

''A… private army? How's that even possible?''

Sébastienne smirks. ''The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return to the light."

Joker turns to lay on his stomach, looking up at Sébastienne . ''Those guys are pros, they have years of experience, you don't honestly think—''

''You're free to believe or not to believe.'' The demon swings the bloodied dagger in her hand as she speaks, giving the performer a fang-bearing grin. ''However, don't forget that these are capable people selected by myself.''

''Geez…'' Joker shuts his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tries not to cry. The stump of one arm swipes uselessly at his face. ''I wonder… What we should have done. But there never was another choice, was there? Like the nursery rhyme, we were 'only capable of playing one song'.

''But if we had been born in another country… our bodies… ourselves… wouldn't have been like this… like this…'' Joker shuts his eyes closed yet again as he breaks down weeping, tears running down his cheeks. The heavy makeup smears into black streaks streaking down his face.

The contessa walks past him, her mouth screwing in disgust. She barely looks down at him before tapping his head with her boot. "Don't _cry._ Crying so shamefully won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone…" her voice trails off as she glances around the room, vision settling on the altar in the center.

Joker looks up at Ciele, tears still falling down his cheeks. ''Smile…''

Ciele, walking back toward the Baron, pauses a moment to watch him. Finally, she shakes her head. "My name is Ciele Phantomhive. And that alone."

A loud bang breaks the silence, followed by a faint creaking and a scraping.

The door slams open, revealing the circus doctor, along with two children standing on each side of his wheelchair. The children bow and quickly scurry from the room, closing the door behind them. The doctor wheels in, frowning at a sheet of paper on his lap.''Sorry to make you wait for the suppleme— Huh?'' He pauses, looking up at Sébastienne and Ciele in shock. ''You… Black and Smile.'' His eyes shift from the fallen baron to the girl, then to the demon, and back to the girl. Finally, he nods. "Ah, of course."

He rises from the wheelchair with a smile, pushing the chair away. It rolls off, bumping into one of the cages as he walks forward. ''So what Joker said was true. But even worse than cops that can't be bought, we have the rumored Queen's Lapdog.''

Joker's eyes widen. He pulls himself up a little, brow knitting. ''D… doctor? Your legs… you're walking…''

''My legs? Actually, there's nothing wrong with me.'' The doctor chuckles. ''Kids like you always seem to panick if I just sat down to examine—" He pauses, eyes wide as he sees the Baron. ''Ahh—Baron Gelwin?!"

He hurries over to the man on the floor, crouching to examine him. After a few tense seconds, he murmurs, ''Ah… this is bad. How awful… and I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals…'' The doctor clucks his tongue.

Sébastienne hovers above him, frowning down at the two. ''Ideals?''

The doctor nods. ''Ah… yes. For a long time, you see, I was searching for the perfect artificial limb. I wanted to perfect the limb's development, since many of the commercial ones are so slipshod. After all my research, I was finally able to make the finest materials possible! My substance is lighter and sturdier than wood, and far more beautiful than the rough mineral characteristics of ceramics." He grins with child-like glee, lacing his fingers. "I had made something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials is a… difficult task… for many reasons.''

_Sébastienne_ , eyes narrow, strokes her chin, nodding. ''Indeed, your artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them… like Chinese-made bone porcelain.''

The doctor smiles. ''Ah, Black, you understand that beauty?! But…" Wrinkling his nose, he shivers. "I'm really sorry! Can you not put my new-found wonder in base association as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?''

''That's right… you said you had a new formula, or special materials?''

The doctor stands up, walking towards one of the cages of children. He leans against it with a grin, barely noticing the grime that clings to his woolen jacket. ''Yes, yes, and I can only get them here. It's the best!''

"You… " Ciele pants, her face screwed in horror. A large blue eye flicks from the doctor to the cage down to the altar before her. Her cheeks turn a bit green as she begins to pant. "N… No… no… no…"

The doctor smiles, fiddling with the cage's latch. ''This way we don't have to put any effort into throwing the dead bodies away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?''

Ciele shudders, curling her hands into tight fists. "No… way… no… no way… no…"

Joker, choking, gasps, "What... what did you… see us as…"

The doctor sighs, dragging a girl out from the cage as he speaks. She barely struggles, eyes already blank as a corpse's.''See, I only get rejected like that. As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are. But the baron was different. His search for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best possible patron. Not only could I search out the finest specimens, I could use what materials he had on hand.

"Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products? Ask any idiot bred by society. As far as they're concerned, there's no success without sacrifice. Why is this any different?" He drags the girl towards the altar, throwing her atop it and arranging her body almost tenderly.

"A cow's bones are fine but a half-dead human's aren't?" The doctor raises a dagger, yelling, "Who decided on that?!"

The duchesse lurches away, scrambling back from the man as he raises a dagger. A hand flies over her mouth. "N…."

_Hands pin her down, fingers digging into the skin that covers her bones. Masked figures raise their knives. The girl_ _struggles, but the adults easily pin her enervated limbs against the frigid stone. One of them, a broad-shouldered one with meaty arms barely held by the black robe, lifts a dagger. The blade shines wickedly in the light._

Ciele screams as the dagger plunges into the child's chest, feeling a dagger plunge into her own as well. Blood spurts from the gash, dripping along the doctor and the altar, even splattering lightly on the duchesse. When she feels the wetness, she drops to her hands and knees, vomiting across the ground.

And suddenly Sébastienne is there, stroking her face, hauling her upright. ''Young mistress, is there someone you are afraid of?'' Sébastienne takes Ciele's hand, her voice soft and gentle.

The demon drags the young lady closer to her chest, staring down at her with gentle eyes. Ciele's head presses against her breasts, mouth open and slavering. The fabric of her dress becomes spotted with vomit. ''You're outside the cage right now, my lady.''

Sébastienne brushes her thumb over Ciele's lower lip, staring into the one blue sapphire eye as she reaches behind the young lady's head, beginning to untie her eyepatch. Ciele whimpers, pulling away a little. ''Come… call my name.

"S…" the girl collapses against her, arching up to stare into her eyes. She pants heavily, biting her lip as she moans, "Se… haa… Seb… Sebas… ha… stienne… Sébastienne… Sébastienne!"

Sébastienne slowly drags off the eyepatch, staring down at her young mistress with a smirk. "There you are…" she coos when the pentacle is revealed.

Suddenly, the tiny contesse lunges forward, clasping the demon's head in her hands. The demon bucks back, eyes shocked. Wide mismatched eyes fill with rage as the girl screams, inches from Sébastienne's face, "Kill them! Kill these guys!"

Without hesitation, Sébastienne pushes her arm through the doctor in a swift motion, blood spurting out his mouth as he falls down on the floor. Ciele glimpses a now-still heart through the torn flesh. The demon then turns, face stern like a governess's as she looks down at the Baron. She instantly lifts her foot, crushing his head. Scanning the room, she observes that Joker has already died.

"t's done."

Ciele buries her face in Sébastienne's neck. Her breath is heavy, ragged.

_"Burn it."_

Sébastienne glances at the countess. ''Burn it? This place?''

" _Now_."

''However, young mistress…'' Sébastienne glances away from Ciele as she speaks.

One of the children, a tiny, emancipated boy with silvery-blonde hair, has crawled to the bars. His eyes seem like a doll's, lifeless and glittering. A tiny hands slides between the bars, reaching weakly for the pair. A fresh cut seeps blood into one eye as his mouth opens, silently calling for help.

The demon turns away. ''If I recall correctly from Her Majesty the Queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? After all, the criminals are now—"

The contesse lurches forward, grabbing Sébastienne's face roughly. Her scream echoes around the room as her face twists in fury. "Shut up! Don't leave anything! Turn this place to ash! Did you forget your job, dog?"

Arching up, Ciele pulls the demon even closer until their chests are tightly press. She suddenly drops her voice to hiss, "That's an order."

Sébastienne sighs, pulling the glove off her hand with her teeth. The bloodstained linen falls to the ground, soaking more of the blood. Then, she raises her hand to the lit candles. For a few seconds, nothing happens. Then suddenly, the flames flicker toward her hand, growing and brightening. Within seconds, inferno reins around her hand and the flames spread across the room.

The child in the cage gags silently on smoke before sagging against the bars.

''Yes, my lady.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! So sorry for the late update, we've been ever so busy. My sister got married a few days ago, and Spirit and I haven't had much of a chance to write. However, I finally got this final chapter all nice and shiny, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but sometime in the future I want to go back through and get all of my stories a bit more polished. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please watch for an update to Toxic if you've been following that story.
> 
> Ok warning, pretty graphic lesbian smut. Which I think everyone was expecting, but hey, might as well let you know.
> 
> ~Alyx

The carriage rattles up, wheels scraping against the train's platform as they grind to a halt. The cabbie holds out a grimy palm for his fare as the contesse steps onto the grimy wood.

Sébastienne steps out after her mistress, examining the building before them. The squat building's walls are stained with soot and grease, years of smoke having darkened the wood. Chipping white paint has been applied in an attempt to create some glamour, but simply makes the bustling station seem destitute. Few of the travelers seem to note, the duchesse barely wrinkling her nose at the acrid stink of trapped smoke and combined sweat.

Sébastienne hurries to buy their tickets, booking the last remaining compartment. As she walk follows her mistress toward the train, luggage being carted by a nearby man, a sudden, gentle voice causes them both to turn their heads.

''Miss…'' A young little girl, her cherubic face smudged with dirt, walks up to them, holding out an orange. ''Would you like an orange? It's only a penny.'' Her sunny smile graces Sébastienne a moment before returning to Ciele.

Ciele glances down at the child a moment, taking in the outstretched hand. The orange glows with cleanliness in contrast to the child's grubby little hand. Finally, the duchesse glances back to Sébastienne. "Buy it." With a subtle flick of her skirts, she boards the train.

''Oh! Thank you so much!''

Sébastienne smiles at the girl, handing her a penny as she receives the orange, to which the girl smiles brightly. ''May God be with you on your journey!''

Sébastienne boards the train as well, following Ciele into the compartment. ''My apologies, because of our sudden departure the third class seats were booked out, therefore I will be in first class as well.'' Sébastienne lifts the luggage above their seats with the ease of a child lifting a hatbox.

"I really don't care." The contesse stares out the window, her chin propped on her fist. The train slowly pulls away from the station, then picks up speed. Outside, the land rushes past in an abstract blur. The orange's scent bathes the compartment with a fruity, white smell.

Sébastienne picks up the orange, drawing a small knife from the depths of her great-coat's pockets. Her eyes flick up to the girl, smoldering under heavy lids. ''May I… ask just one question?''

The girl does not turn from the window. "What."

Sébastienne begins to peel the orange with the knife. Long curls of rind twist around the fruit, freed by the razor blade. ''Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in?''

Ciele sighs, glancing over at the demon. "Well, you can't exactly run a workhouse when the patron is gone, you'd need a new patron…" With a frown, she mutters softly, almost to herself, teeth worrying her lip. " Since Earl Barton is nearby, and he won't refuse the donation, there's no harm in introducing myself."

''Are you showing sympathy?''

After a brief startled blink, the girl snorts, shaking her head."Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground."

Sébastienne looks up at the countess, holding out the orange. Its peel remains on the bottom half, cupping the segmented orange. ''Then why did you kill those children?''

"I..." The girl's eye closes, teeth sinking into her lower lip. She lifts an orange segment, biting into the very end. Juice dampens her lips. "I've seen children, many children, like those. They were broken beyond recognition, torn from whatever they had been before. They were dead. There was no going back."

''So, they would be happier in death? How arrogant.''

With a snort, the contesse shakes her head, looking up with a tiny smirk. She meets the demon's eyes, autocratic sapphire piercing hellfire. "Do non-arrogant people even exist?"

Sébastienne shrugs. Her mask settles tight against her features. ''I have never met one.''

"Humans are weak, children even more so. How much strength do you think those children would have needed to come back from such a condition? Even I, accidentally summoning a demon, barely received the power to come back. For them… they were dead without some greater power, a demon's power."

She pauses, watching Sébastienne a moment. "However, at the Kelvin manor the only demon was you… and that demon is _mine_." A shrug, the squeak of leather gloves clenched into fists. "And… I am also arrogant but… not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone's life simply to brag about it."

Sébastienne smiles. ''Exactly.''

Ciele chuckles softly, lifting her chin toward the demon. "I never would have thought a demon would object to destruction. You're no average beast, are you?"

She slowly licks her lips, tracing the soft pink curves with her tongue, then she smiles at Sébastienne. Light glints off her slick lower lip.

Sébastienne raises an eyebrow, a smoky velvet chuckle escaping her lips. ''Well, I suppose I've been around humans long enough to know that destruction isn't always the wisest of choices.''

"Ohh?" One of the girl's brows arches, her head falling to the side in the farce of innocence. A silken lock falls against her coat, smoky blue curved on black wool. "A demon, advocating peace? Perhaps your encounter with the tiger did, in fact, affect you." She smirks gently, leaning forward a bit.

Sébastienne watches the girl for a moment, features flat. Then her face softens into a full-blown smirk. ''Surely not. I was merely surprised by your actions, my lady.''

"Hmm." One slate eyebrow twitches upward. "And yet, as always, you were my devoted demon."

Sébastienne nods. "That is true. Your orders are absolute, after all."

The contesse leans back, a lordly smirk on her face as she crosses her legs. "Any order I give, you shall obey, no matter what. That is your devotion.

"Show me your devotion, demon."

Sébastienne smirks. "My devotion?" She slowly stands, the leather seat groaning as her skirt whispers over it. The smirk still defines her lips as she tips her chin down, eyes downcast to the floor in a play of humility.

"I shall, until the day our contract is fulfilled, obey you as your faithful demon servant." She lifts her chin, taking a step forward as she leans down, her face now only inches away from Ciele's. "Could it be that there is a direct order my young mistress would like to give me?"

"What sort of servant requires her mistress to direct her every move?" Ciele's gaze floats down to trace Sébastienne's lips. Her hair curls around her finger, looping again and again. "Come now. You know what I want. I will not beg for it."

With a small bow, the demon's gloved hand goes to cup Ciele's cheek, lightly caressing it with her thumb. Sébastienne parts her lips, pressing them against the girl's, her tongue slipping through as she begins to explore the young lady's mouth. Her teeth gently nip Ciele's tongue, not hard enough to break the skin, as she claims the girl.

Ciele moans, twisting her fingers in the demon's hair. She rises up from the bench somewhat, pressing deeper against Sébastienne. One hand starts to trace its way down Sébastienne's spine, the other cupping Sébastienne's breast with a tiny breath, almost a moan.

Sébastienne suddenly breaks the kiss, her hands gripping Ciele's coat as she drags her up from the seat. Sébastienne pulls the girl into her lap the moment she sits, instantly beginning to trace kisses along her exposed neck. Her teeth scrape and nip at Ciele's skin, never quite hard enough to leave marks.

The girl purrs, tilting her head back and pushing off Sébastienne's great coat. "Ahh… right there…" Instinctively her hips begin to rock into Sébastienne's, pressing herself into the demon's hip.

"My, my, such lewd noises. Enjoying yourself?" Sébastienne smirks against the girl's neck, quickly removing her gloves as she begins to slide her hands up Ciele's skirt.

"Mm!" She squeezes her thighs around Sébastienne's hips. "Insolent woman. Occupy your mouth in other ways."

"Yes, of course, my lady." Sébastienne returns her attention back to Ciele's neck, hands busy slipping each tiny coat button from its corresponding hole. Once the coat abandoned on the seat, she shifts the girl across her lap, letting her long legs stretch out on the leather bench as her back is cradled by Sébastiennes arm. Were she to slide an arm under the contesse's knees, she could easily lift her as she has so many times before.

Instead, she lets her hand drift under the silken skirt, smirking as she feels the smooth, silky thighs. Gently, her fingernails drag up the skin.

Ciele moans, shifting slightly as Sébastienne's lips press onto a tender spot. Her moan twists higher as fingernails dig into her skin. "J…just get on with it! Ahh…" She pulls the hem of her dress higher, revealing a pair of silken undergarments. The fabric is sticky, clinging to her wet entrance. One hand strokes down Sébastienne's chest, rubbing her chest a bit harder, until the demon growls lowly in desire.

Sébastienne chuckles, voice still echoing with the remnant of a growl, as she slides the undergarments down Ciele's legs. "Impatient, are we?" The demon's hand travels up between the girl's legs, a finger brushing against her quivering opening, slowly sliding inside.

"A…Ah!" The duchesse's head tilts forward, her toes curling in her boots. "P…perhaps… I had grown tired… of your prattling!" She ruts forward, letting Sébastienne's fingers thrust further into her, curling against her pulsing walls.

"Prattling? But I have barely opened my mouth." Sébastienne purrs, pushing her finger deeper, curving them as she tries to find Ciele's sweet spot. She quickly becomes drenched in Ciele's essence. "You, on the other hand…"

Sébastienne presses her lips against Ciele's cheek, trailing kisses down her jaw as she continues to thrust her fingers in and out, stroking Ciele's spot over and over with precise movements. ''Tell me, does it feel good?'' With a smirk, the demon brushes her thumb over the girl's clit, barely rubbing it. Slowly, the pressure grows firmer.

The girl's eyes squeeze shut, her mouth falling open slightly. "Ahh… aaahh… sh…ut up!"

Sébastienne chuckles. ''I just want to ensure that you are enjoying it, my lady.'' She continues to work her finger inside of Ciele, her thumb rubbing a bit faster.

Ciele's head rests against the side of the compartment. She pants softly, hips grinding into Sébastienne's hand. "H…arder… you know how I like it…"

''Yes, my lady…'' Sébastienne whispers into Ciele's ear, her finger moving inside of the girl in a firm, rapid onslaught.

"G…god… Se…seb…ast…ienne! I…ah, god!" Her hands fist in Sébastienne's hair, and she begins moaning loudly.

Sébastienne captures Ciele's mouth once more, her tongue swirling around as she continues to press her finger right on the girl's spot.

With a strangled cry, Ciele presses down on Sébastienne's hand. Sher trembles violently, her hips jerking, quivering around Sébastienne's intruding finger. As she comes, her voice grows louder until she bites into Sébastienne's shoulder to muffle herself. Finally, she relaxes, panting against the demon. Her pupils are blown and her cheeks endearingly red.

Sébastienne smiles, giving Ciele a gentle kiss as she slides the finger out of her, knuckle by knuckle.

The girl purrs, nuzzling the demon. Her lips gently brush Sébastienne's neck. "I do hope the cabin walls are thicker then they appear, or else we'll have the conductor upon us." One hand falls lazily to Sébastienne's skirt, lifting it up to slip into the darkness beneath.

Sébastienne smirks as she feels Ciele's petite hand sliding up her thigh. ''Oh, you're going to return the favor?''

"Mm." One slate eyebrow rises. "You'd like that, would you? But perhaps I have something else in mind."

Sébastienne smirks, staring into the girl's sapphire blue eye. She carefully draws the strings, letting the black silk patch flutter away. ''Is that so? And what might that be?''

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ciele slides from Sébastienne's lap, kneeling before her on the floor of the compartment. With one hand, she holds the demon's skirt out of the way. She chuckles, rubbing a finger around the edge of Sébastienne's opening. "Well, well. It seems I wasn't the only one who enjoyed myself." With a tiny chuckle, she licks her finger clean, tongue lapping away the sticky remainder.

"Well, how could I not?" Sébastienne looks down at the girl, reaching her hand up to Ciele's cheek, tracing her fingers across the smooth rosy skin. The demon smirks. "The way you moaned and writhed, completely lost your senses by my touch, aroused me more than you can even imagine."

Ciele leans forward, kissing Sébastienne's inner thigh lazily, her tongue tasting the demon's flesh for a moment before pulling back. With her free hand, she begins stroking along Sébastienne's hips. She smirks.

''My lady…'' Sébastienne whispers, a small shiver running down her spine as Ciele brushes gentle fingertips along her skin.

Ciele smirks again, licking up Sébastienne's inner thighs but never quite reaching her entrance. She kisses the junction of hip and leg, mouth a self-satisfied curve against the demon's skin.

Sébastienne sighs. ''Oh, such a tease…''

"You like teasing…" Ciele purrs. "You've grown even wetter." She reaches forward, caressing Sébastienne's clit with the tip of her finger.

A repressed moan escapes Sébastienne's lips, nails diging into the edge of the seat. ''You… ought to do something about it.''

The duchesse giggles, rubbing her more firmly yet pulling away when Sébastienne begins to move her hips. "Perhaps…. Or perhaps I ought to leave you like this… let you compose yourself. Is that what you meant, demon?"

"So very cruel…" Sébastienne tightens her grip of the seat, knuckles almost turning white. "What I meant was… You ought to pleasure me just like I pleasured you. Or, is that perhaps too much to ask?"

"Perhaps." With a chuckle, Ciele licks her.

Sébastienne throws her head back a bit, letting out a small moan as Ciele's tongue brushes over her clit. The girl's lips curve as she kisses the swollen bundle of nerves, then her tongue darts out to tease it again.

Ciele licks her, tongue moving rapidly, then nibbles her gently. "Like that, do you?"

"Ahh… well…" Sébastienne glances down at Ciele through half-lidded eyes, a sly smirk forming on her lips. "If I may be impertenint, you could put a bit more effort into it."

With a nearly muffled chuckle, Ciele slides forward a bit, beginning to lick with earnest. One of her hands holds back the thick material of the dress while she slides a finger inside the demon.

Sébastienne gasps, head falling back again as she feels the finger moving inside of her. Her fingers wind in the tips of her hair, pulling gently.

The contesse draws back, licking her lips. "Oh, is that satisfactory? Sébastienne? Why, I do believe you've gone red."

"Y…es, quite," Sébastienne breathes out, her eyes turning into a dark shade of fuchsia as she stares down at Ciele. "However, that endless talking of yours might not be as satisfactory."

Ciele leans forward to suck Sébastienne's clit with a barely-hidden smirk, another finger sliding into the demon. She then licks across her, fingers twisting inside and searching for the woman's sweet spot. A spurt of wetness hits her cheek, soaking her fingers.

"Oh, my lady…" Sébastienne moans, closing her eyes as she rests one hand on top of Ciele's head, gently tugging on her hair. "Just like that…"

The girl hums, continuing to suck as her fingers slip further into the demon. She rubs directly onto Sébastienne's sweet spot, smirking as her hand grows slippier with the demon's wetness. With her other hand, she begins to rub her own clit, moaning a little.

Ciele strokes into her more firmly, pulling back a little to lick around her fingers. The sweet, salty, almost treacle-like flavor intensifies.

Sébastienne grips the edge of the seat once again, biting down on her lip to stifle her moans. A trace of blood runs from the puncture beneath her canines. After a few seconds, she clenches around Ciele's fingers as she comes, the orgasm pulsating through her whole body. She relaxes back against the bench, smiling a bit.

Ciele pulls back, smirking up at the demon. "Well, well. I seem to have taken that round." As she chuckles, she strokes herself more firmly.

''Why you seem to be quite excited this afternoon.'' Sébastienne smirks as she glances down at Ciele, noticing the hand movement under her dress. ''Never would I have guessed that the young lady would perform such indecent acts on a train.''

"I… I find it convenient." Ciele's eyes drop down, her hand stilling under her dress.

_When I return, I must be what they want me to be. The Queen's Watchdog. The Contesse Phantomhive. The fiancé of Edward Midford. Responsible. Noble. Innocent. Kind. But here… here…_

_I can be who I am. Free to plot and manipulate and seduce. Free to burn a child and bed a demon. Society cannot watch me._

Sébastienne smiles, eyes still focused on Ciele. One hand cups the contesse's chin. ''My lady, come up here.''

The girl glances up under her lashes. She stands, brow puckered a bit. "Yes?"

"Sit here, if you please." Sébastienne rearranges her skirt, letting it fall down to cover her legs. "Or perhaps you wanted to continue something on the floor?"

"Perhaps I did." The smirk Ciele gives the demon is pure mischief.

"Oh?" Sébastienne smirks, squeezing Ciele's hand as she pulls her closer. She traces the soft pout of Ciele's lower lip.

In response, Ciele straddles Sébastienne's hips, beginning to grind into her. She pants lightly, moaning. Her teeth sink a bit into the older woman's neck, eliciting a moan.

Sébastienne leans forward, meeting Ciele's lips in a passionate kiss. She pulls up the hem of her skirt, then placing a hand around Ciele's hip to rock her back and forth with a steady motion. With her spare hand, she reaches beneath the girl's bodice, tugging gently at a pert nipple.

The girl purrs, pulling back to nip gently at Sébastienne's earlobe. "Come for me," she purrs.

''Ohh…'' Sébastienne moans, resting her face in the crook of Ciele's neck, breathing in her vanilla-sweet scent. With another moan, Sébastienne closes her eyes, biting down on Ciele's neck as the second orgasm finally hits her. The rush of blood, bitter and sweet and fiery with spirit on her tongue, intensifies the pleasure until she's gasping, suckling at the puncture wounds.

"Ahh! Se...!" the girl yelps, throwing her head back as the demon's teeth pierce her skin. As she rocks her hips forward ones again, she reaches climax, slowly relaxing against her demon. "Sébastienne… Se…bastienne…"

''Oh, my lady…'' Sébastienne whispers, grabbing Ciele's chin as she stares into the bright, sapphire blue eye. She tilts her head, smirking as she presses her lips against the girl's.

Ciele murmurs sleepily, her legs loose around the demon's hips. She purrs as she lazily kisses Sébastienne, held against her soft chest. The salt on her tongue must be her blood, but at the moment she can't bring herself to care.

The demon slowly breaks the kiss, leaning back a bit as she runs her slender fingers through Ciele's hair. "Young mistress…" She begins, voice soft as she glances out the window, watching the landscape pass by. "I believe we'll soon reach our destination. We ought to get ready." Quickly, the girl's blouse is re-arranged.

The duchesse nods, sighing once before pulling back from Sébastienne. She settles her skirts, tugging her coat closer around herself. Her cheeks slowly lose their flushed hue as she turns back to the window. "When we reach the station, call a carriage."

''Yes, my lady.'' Sébastienne replies, her red eyes falling down to her lap as she smoothes out her skirt, then pulls the white gloves onto her hands.

As the train pulls into the station, Ciele stands, her face cold. She does not glance back at Sébastienne as she exits, striding down the corridor with firm steps, her chin held high. Her boot pauses before it rests on the station, and she glances at the demon behind her. Tiny, perfect teeth glint in a feral grin.

"I believe it's time to pay a call to the Earl Barton. Wouldn't you agree, Sébastienne?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just as a note, there will be explicit girl-on-girl content in chapter two. If you dislike that, don’t read it!  
> And now… please review!


End file.
